


Use your phone

by CamaradeCactus, chickenyuujirou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, French translation available, Humor, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou
Summary: “Why didn't you use your phone?”BAM“To call!”
Relationships: Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)
Kudos: 6





	Use your phone

Kuina woke up to a dark room, not really understanding what could disturb her sleep. However, a noise coming from the window made her understand that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep as long as she hadn't taken care of it. Looking at her alarm clock, she noticed it was way too early for someone to piss her off and way too late for her to be still awake. There were few people who could annoy her that much: Zoro, Ace, Luffy, Sabo and Ace again.

She groaned as she got up and moaned when she left the heat of her blanket behind her. She hated winter more than anything else in the world, the harsh cold always left her numb and tired. She managed to find a jacket and put it on (probably inside out, but oh well) and dragged herself to the window. She opened the curtains to finally look at what was disturbing her. At that moment, a thud made her jump. She hesitated for a minute before looking through the window. She sighed when she saw, under a mat of blond hair, a face she couldn't _not_ recognise. She opened the window.

“Sabo!” she whispered to catch his attention when he took another pebble in his hand, “what the hell are you doing here?”

Sabo looked up when he heard her and shrugged, a shy smile tugging at his lips.

“I wanted to see you?”

His answer sounded like a question, but Kuina had to admit it made her heart race. They weren't the kind of couple that would make grand declarations, but it was during those moments, when Sabo did something stupid that would make her fall for him again, that she realised how lucky she was to have that boy in her life.

“Why didn't you use your phone?”

_**BAM** _

“To call!” she gasped when he threw his phone at her window.

Kuina saw him open his eyes wide as he understood what she meant and she put a hand on her face – he really was Ace and Luffy's brother... Just as the thought went through her, someone turned the light of the living room on. A few seconds later, her father came out of the house to see what could cause such a ruckus in the middle of the night. Sabo sent her a frightened look and she pointed to the bushes next to her house so he could hide there. He hesitated, looking from her to the bushes, but when he saw her father glaring at him, it was already too late to hide.

He ran away, Koushirou running after him to make him understand he didn't have any reason to be in his garden (nor in his daughter's life).

Kuina sighed as the two men ran in the street. She shook her head and closed the window before going back to bed. She would bury Sabo's body in the morning, she thought as she heard her boyfriend scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
